Butterfly Kisses
by Aurumsky
Summary: During their time together, Cana always did the small kisses Lisanna often compared to a butterfly's touch.


A drabble of my newfound not so crackship. I rated T to be on the safe side.

* * *

Cana and Lisanna somedays, claiming it to be their day off, slipped out of the guild and explored the city. Unlike Cana, who had lived in Magnolia longer, over ten years, Lisanna hadn't nearly as much before she was transferred to Edolas, and having been away for two years, the city had changed, leading to that Lisanna didn't know even half of the city.

Cana, proud citizen of Magnolia she kept calling her city, had even before they had shared their first kiss made it her mission to let Lisanna get to know the city in whatever way she wanted.

Now, after a year of dating and getting to know the city, Lisanna knew it like the back of her hand, so they moved onto the nature of their city.

Usually at the guild, Lisanna would share a look with Cana, tilt her head towards the door, then scramble up into a run as her most of the time drunken girlfriend would do the same. Cana would race Lisanna to the outskirts of Magnolia, into the forests and until neither of them could move. They would lie down, next to each others, catching their breath and look at the roof of the forest, seeing how the sunlight would carefully shine through the leaves, letting them get enough light and warmth for it to be comfortable.

It had become a habit, a _routine_ , to come to their sacred place every week, twice, if not four times. They would lie in silence, before Lisanna would snort when she remembers Cana had a bottle of wine or a pint of beer in her hand when they left, and that now it would be empty, causing Cana to abandon them to the wildlife in disappointment.

On more than one occasion though, Cana has had more alcohol hidden in her purse and also somewhere Lisanna hadn't known a person could hold an object.

Cana would also giggle, and Lisanna loved hearing the older woman giggle, and the brunette would roll over to Lisanna, throw her arm over her waist and place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Lis," she said, when they had, again, escaped from their rowdy guild and Gildarts and Mirajane who both made shameless remarks of their relationship. Cana pressed her lips chastely on Lisanna's white crown of hair and traveled her hands on her skin.

"I love you too, Cana," Lisanna smiled, leaning in closer so she could, also, softly kiss the tan skin of her girlfriend.

Cana was, like expected, touchy feely in a relationship, just like she normally was, but Cana was more of a cuddler. At nights she encircled her arms and legs around Lisanna and mumbled goodnights, and her touch was always soft, whenever they weren't cuddling.

"I know you do, baby," Cana muttered, her lips skimming on Lisanna's nose, eyelids, cheeks, jaw, neck, ear, never growing bored on planting her chaste, soft kisses on the pale skin of her girlfriend. Lisanna had always thought, that Cana's soft, plump lips were meant for fierce kisses, passionate, lusty kisses with lot of tongue and spit shared in the middle on making love, but even when Cana had Lisanna withering under her, panting, moaning her name like a mantra, her kisses stayed soft, chaste.

Lisanna had tried, still does, to learn how to do it, plant her lips on someone's skin gently enough it tickles and fast enough the feeling is fleeting. Cana does it naturally, like it's all she's ever done, just like how her cool fingertips feel on Lisanna's heated skin, how when the touch has already moved on, the feeling lingers.

"Good," she anwered when Cana kissed the space between her eyes, and this time, unlike the fast kisses she always gives her, her lips stayed planted there, still softly, as Lisanna gave one to her jaw. She could feel Cana's lashes on her forehead when her eyes fluttered, the feeling was more than familiar.

And when the light bleeds away from them, Cana lifts her lips, straddles Lisanna, her hands traveling to places only she has touched, her lips finally going below her jaw, down on her neck, below her collarbones, so low that when Cana has reached her destination, she is no longer sitting on Lisanna's hips, and has left her girlfriend only her hair to touch.


End file.
